memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wikia Layout updates
I'm guessing admins all got this alert already, but I'll post here that a layout and navigation update is coming on October 3rd. 31dot (talk) 23:11, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Most of this should not affect us at all due to the way that we've already set up our background stuff. The only thing that might is the navigation bits. -- sulfur (talk) 12:56, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::We're already using the navigation change, so we're good to go for most of this. I expect a bunch of CSS classes many change names for no reason at all though, so it would be prudent to keep an eye out for color of spacing errors. It might also be worth it to kill some of the padding on the rail as well, since if they need another 30px to place larger ads in, the least we can do is take more than the pitiful 10px they're giving us. - 15:01, September 20, 2012 (UTC) December 10 updates A whole lot of layout updates hit today, throwing off just about every page. Any page with a sidebar (like Deanna Troi or Theta VIII) is completely out of whack, and image pages (like File:William T. Riker, 2365.jpg) have lost all shading around template elements like the 'Remastered' and 'Copyright' boxes. The page now features blue outlines around all image thumbnails; and page editing areas now appear as white text over a dark background. In addition, image pages no longer have "File:" at the beginning of the title headline (though it is included in the actual page address and linking scheme). - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 17:46, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not seeing what you mean. Can you screenshot these things as an example? -- sulfur (talk) 18:07, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Here's an imgur gallery with screenshots. All seen in Chrome, even after clearing my cache. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 18:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Nice. Firefox shows those "normally" for me. Very weird. -- sulfur (talk) 18:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Everything's fine here as well, using Chrome. Weird, but must be a local problem. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 18:33, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Don't know what happened, but things are fine again for me. Weird. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 19:11, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm aware of a few minor differences between chrome and firefox, beyond the obvious rounded corners stuff, the auto-suggest border and text coloring being an example I just saw. Someone who isn't using their third backup computer right now might be able to better check the CSS on that, as the computer I'm on is so slow it won't even load the site if I don't filter out all the autoplay ads and tracking JS wikia keeps adding. :::While on the subject of ads, almost all of the first screen within the page size limit was ad in one of the worst loads I've seen so far. Are ads covering content, including some extreme cases (mobile and similar platforms) where the ads are so large as to make removing them impossible, in the content space? I know ads are now directly interfering with people's ability to read and use the site, and that should be see as a big problem. - 18:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC)